


In The Dirt

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Mentions of Death, Slight Misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fight out in the backyard.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	In The Dirt

When Ancom’s face hit the wet dirt of the backyard for the seventh time that night, Qi tried to wisen up.

  
  


Nazi punches more with his left hand despite being a righty. He pauses to breathe every five seconds, his left leg drags slightly whenever he pushes his body into Ancom’s. He does everything for a reason.

  
  


And Ancom can counter him. Take advantage of that breather, try to break Nazi’s stance with that left leg weakness.

Ancom can counter the Nazi. 

Qis nose is bleeding, head on the ground as qi looks up at Nazi and his heavy breathing. His lip is busted and there’s a slight purpleness to his cheek.

Nazi kicks Ancom’s foot, glaring at qim to  _ get the fuck up.  _

“You’re giving up now?” Nazi spits, saliva landing on Ancom’s sweatshirt. 

A frown grows on qis face, green eyes looking up to blue.

Ancom pushes qis boot into Nazi’s left ankle. He stumbles and Ancom stands back up just to tackle him back down as qi knees the blonde in the stomach.

Dirt stains light hair and blood is drying on Nazi’s pinkish face.

Nazi was always volatile despite the fake coolness. Hand too quick at the draw, that look in his eyes that invited a fight, the slick back blonde hair that made him look oh so pompous.

So when they argued thirty minutes earlier- Ancom was eager to mess up that facade, and Nazi gave qim the opportunity to when he punched qim.

A hand reaches for Ancom’s hoodie and pulls qis head down to the other and crashes their foreheads together. Nazi pushes Ancom off of him, getting back up when Ancom falls back to the floor again. 

The sharp taste of metal tells Ancom that qi bit qis tongue.

Nazi doesn’t like falling to the floor, choosing to always scramble back up no matter how damaged his legs were because he wants the high ground in everything. 

Nazi stomps over to Ancom’s body, trying to grab at qis hoodie but Ancom wraps his hands on the pale wrist, twisting it while qi hooks the back of Nazi’s knee with qis heel.

Nazi falls again, and Ancom rolls over to make sure his face ends up in the dirt. 

Nazi doesn’t understand that he can’t have the high ground if they’re on the same footing. 

  
  


They lay on the ground. Both of their faces messed up with soil soaking up blood. 

  
  
  


Nazi reaches for Ancom’s hand and their calloused fingertips graze over each other.

But he retracts it, choosing to push himself up instead.

  
  


Ancom decides to try a different tactic. 

  
  


Qi stands up, legs on their way to giving out, but qi still stands.

Nazi rushes over, trying to connect his knuckles to Ancom’s shoulder, but qi dodges it. 

“You ever dated a human?” 

Nazi stops for a moment, confused anger on his face.

Ancom starts.

  
  


“There was this guy- back in 2009 and he was real tall.” 

A sloppy punch right below Ancom’s collarbone but Qi continues.

“Saw me sitting down the side of a street, asked me how I was doing and said  _ How’s a guy like you sitting in a place like this?  _ And I didn’t know what to-“

Kick to qis side and Ancom stumbles to the left. Qi’s still on his feet. Ancom swings left, hitting Nazi’s cheek.

“There was this other guy I met in ‘89-“

“Shut up,” Nazi growls, jabbing his elbow into Ancom’s throat.

Qi brings him closer, grabbing onto the blonde's collar and throwing him down to the ground.

“Was at some club, people dancing, it was really nice to see. He smiled at me and told me his name, Emil, and I gave him some bullshit name.” Ancom smiles, watching Nazi sit up, not yet trying to stand.

“I don’t even know what we talked about, but we laughed a lot. I think Commie was there, but he didn’t stop me talking to humans like he usually does-it was weird. Emil is pretty old now, for a human, hope he’s doing well.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Nazi rasps.

“For no reason, really,” Qi shrugs, but Ancom smiles.“ I got you to stop hitting me though, didn’t I?”

Nazi clenches his teeth and jumps at Ancom, pushing qim down to the floor, socking qim in the face.

“I hate you,” Nazi whispers, his jaw tight. “You sick  _ boy.  _ Worthless to Centricide, to the left, to everyone. The same worth as dirt.” 

Ancom takes hit after hit. Feeling qis face numb up, blood coming out of qis nose and flowing down qis face.

Ancom looks up at the sky. Night veiled in beautiful stars.

  
  


“Are you finally submitting?” Nazi grins, putting his hand to Ancom’s neck. 

Ancom shrugs. 

“Only letting you find your solace.”

Nazi punches again, squeezing Ancom’s neck.

“No, not solace- I don’t need it. I’m winning this battle.”

Ancom looks up to blue eyes, a gleam of satisfaction at Ancom’s messed-up state.

“Welp-“ Nazi loosens his grip slightly. “I tried.”

“Giving up now?”

“Yup,” Ancom coughs. “I got what I wanted.”

Ancom struggles as Nazi presses more on qis larynx. 

“T-This facade you wear,” Ancom gasps out. “It’s all- _ bullshit,  _ I hate it so fucking much.”

Nazi furrows his eyebrows. Watching Ancom try to breathe.

“An-and this l-look you have right now-“ Ancom moves a shaky hand to the side of Nazi’s face. “I’ve s-seen a lot of Nazi’s, but none of ‘em can compare to this look on your face.”

Nazi smiles. “Scaring you?”

“You wish,” Ancom retorts. “A-act so high and mi-mighty but look at ya. Took a lot of dirt to your face, can you taste it?” 

The smile falls off. 

  
  


“You were ready to beat me up and kill me over what?” Qi coughs. “A petty argument? Where’s the honor and pride in that? You ‘sposed to be better than a fucking degenerate like me.”

“I am better.”

“Sure you are,” qi looks back up at the sky. “Put your other hand on my neck- easier to break the windpipe that way.”

Nazi follows the instructions, Ancom hums.

“Humans are a lot better than us. To die permanently. Isn’t that a blessing?” 

“Never thought that you would be so philosophical.”

Ancom shrugs. “I had and have a lot of time to think...you do too. Being dead really clears the head. Should try it sometime.”

“Perhaps. Not today.” 

Ancom waits. Focusing less on Nazi’s hands on qis throat and more on the shining stars.

  
  
  


But when he stands up, hands slowly retreating back to the Nazi’s side. Ancom tries to find blue eyes but Nazi has already stepped too far away.

“And you won’t die today either,” The blonde tells qim. Ancom sits up, taking deep breaths of air.

Ancom watches Nazi pat his pants, cursing at something.

“You made me lose my lighter.”

“Shouldn’t have started the fight.”Ancom reaches into qis ripped jeans pocket, taking out a plastic lighter and throwing it over to the man. Qi watches as Nazi pulls out a cigarette from seemingly nowhere, lighting it up and throwing the lighter back. 

“Want one?” He asks.

“Nah, ‘m good.” 

They stay there, letting wet dirt and blood dry.

“What happened to you and the 2009 guy?” 

Ancom looks over to Nazi. The light of the cigarette makes pale skin seem red. 

“Nothing. He just thought I was some poor druggie-which ain’t wrong.” 

“If you fixed yourself then no one would think that.”

Ancom doesn’t say anything and continues to stare up at the sky.

  
  


Ten minutes later, Nazi tosses the cig away into the grass, pressing his muddied boot down on it.

He looks over to Ancom for a moment before walking away and back into the house.

  
  
  


Ancom stays out until the sun comes up, straining qis eyes and that’s when Qi decides to go back inside.

  
  


Ancap and Commie are sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. They ask qim  _ What fucking happened to you?  _ But Ancom doesn’t respond, only going to the bathroom and washing off, putting qis clothes into the washing machine.

Ancom borrows a shirt from Commie, it being a bit too big but qi doesn’t care. Qi sits down at the table, Commie having prepared plates for everyone.

There’s one at the end of the table, untouched.

“Are you okay, Ancom?” Ancap asks, sipping coffee from his golden mug. “You seem...distant. Have you run out of LSD? I’ll happily sell you-“

“I’m good, just thinkin is all.” 

“Oh,” Ancap hums. “What are you thinking about?”

Commie and Ancap look over to the anarchist.

“A different tactic. Planning to beat the damn Nazi’s with this one.”

Ancap smiles, clapping his hands together. “Well, I will gladly sell you the necessary equipment to destroy your enemies!”

“And I will help you if it means getting rid of capitalist reign,” Commie nods, and Ancom flashes a quick and warm smile. 

“I’ll remember the offer,” Qi says, and they all talk about mundane things, with Commie and Ancap arguing about finance and economics- Ancom stopped listening when they started talking about the stock market.

Ancom later goes outside to the backyard, looking around until qi finds a silver lighter in the dirt. Seemed old, and qi was surprised that it even worked when qi tested it. 

  
  
  


The plate at the end of the table is never touched, and Commie grumbles about wasted food.

“The Nazi hasn’t come out of his room all day,” Commie shakes his head, throwing the breakfast into the trash. 

“Gave him a good beating last night- he’s probably upset about it.” 

Commie chuckles, putting the plate into the nearby sink, looking at Ancom.

“Is that where you got the red marks on your neck?” Commie points and Ancom brings qis hand to qis neck.

“Oh shit, didn’t notice.”

“Your face is also messed up, Anarkiddie. You should be more aware of injuries. I’ve seen people die from poor health too many times.” 

“I’ll be more careful,” Ancom says and Commie nods. Satisfied with the answer.

  
  


“Good. Now help me with the dishes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it, love you all <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
